Der Hochzeitstag
by Warm Shadow
Summary: Meine erste Shortstory über die Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour. In den hauptrollen allerdings sind Harry und Ron, aus deren Sicht die Vorbereitungen und die Zeremonie geschildert werden.


_Hallo Leute,_

_nur eine von uns beiden ist es gewohnt, Fanfictions zu schreiben. Für mich, ist das alles noch neu. Also bitte nicht zuuuuu streng sein ;-D_

_Es ist eine Short Story, die vielleicht etwas **lang** geraten ist... _

_Ansonsten muss ich leider noch erwähnen, dass mir keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter gehören, diese Geschichten sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, ich borge mir ihre Ideen nur aus und bringe sie wieder zurück

* * *

_

**Der Hochzeitstag**

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Die Vögel zwitscherten, die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel herab und im Garten der Weasleys gab es einen großen Tumult. Nur Ron, der zweitjüngste Weasley, schien ziemlich mürrisch zu sein. Die Aussicht darauf, dass Fleur Delacour und Bill heute heiraten würden, war nicht gerade rosig. Außerdem würde er bald mit seinen besten Freunden Harry und Hermine nach Godric's Hollow aufbrechen.

Er stieg die Treppe hinab, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und lag kurze Zeit später auf dem Boden am Fuß der Treppe. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und erblickte die zierlichsten und wohlgeformtesten Füße, die er je gesehen hatte. Es waren unverkennbar die der Braut...

Von oben kam ein lautes Lachen und Fred und George kamen die Treppe herunter gestürmt.

"Ron, du Trottel! Was gibt es denn da unten so interessantes?"

Ron wurde, soweit man das überhaupt sagen konnte, noch roter als sonst, bis sich seine Gesichtsfarbe schon verdächtig mit seinem Haar biss. Plötzlich knallte es im ersten Stock und Percys zornentbranntes Gesicht kam am oberen Treppenrand zum Vorschein.

"Was ist hier los?", rief er wütend, "Kann man hier denn nicht einmal in Ruhe gewissenhaft seine Arbeit erledigen?"

"Du hast hier überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen, Perce! Du bist doch nur Mutter zuliebe gekommen! Und solange du nicht mit Dad sprichst, bist du das fünfte Rad am Wagen!"

Percy Weasley schaute wütend, ging jedoch ohne etwas zu erwidern in sein Zimmer zurück.

Nun meldete sich Fleur zu Wort: "Ron, ´ast du dir wehgetan? George, du bist so unsensibel!"

George grinste nur.

Auf einmal hörten sie eine Tür aus dem hinteren Flur knarrend aufgehen und alle wussten, wer das nur sein konnte. Ron sprang auf, rannte zur Tür und sah da einen grinsenden Harry, der neben Hermine stand.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermine! Ihr seid reichlich spät!", sagte Ron, der sich überraschend schnell wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Hermine konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

"Ron, wo ist Ginny?", fragte Hermine.

"Oben. Sie hört irgendeine Band aus Deutschland. Tokio Hotel, glaub ich.", kam die Antwort auch . Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ging die Treppe hinauf.

(AN: _Wir wollen weder Tokio Hotel noch ihre Fans beleidigen, diese Story dient nur der Unterhaltung. Außerdem kann man sich doch wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine Tokio Hotel mag..._)

"Wie geht's Ginny?", fragte Harry, sichtlich besorgt.

"Mann, du hast ihr echt weh getan. Fred und George sind ein bisschen sauer auf dich. Sie meinten, wenn du eh wieder nach kurzer Zeit Schluss machst, hättest du es auch ganz lassen können. Ach, komm! Nimm's nicht so schwer, die kriegen sich schon wieder ein.", fügte er hinzu als er Harrys Gesicht sah.

Harry wusste, er würde Ginny wehtun, aber er wollte nicht auch noch Fred und George gegen sich haben. Ja, er liebte Ginny sehr, aber er hatte solche Angst, Lord Voldemort könnte davon erfahren und sie töten. Womöglich wusste er es schon...

Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch und betraten Rons Zimmer. Es hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Auf dem Fenstersims stand der Käfig von Pigwidgeon, Rons Eule. Das schmudddelige Bett stand hinten im Zimmer, daneben die Matraze für Harry.

Lächelnd errinnerte sich Harry an alte Zeiten, wo er noch lachend mit Ron auf dem Bett saß und Bertybotts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen aß.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Mrs Weasley kam zum Vorschein.

"Ron, könntest du bitte... oh! Hallo Harry, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an.

"Ach, mir geht es gut, danke, Mrs Weasley.", sagte er.

Von der Treppe kam hektisches Fußgetrappel und Fleur kam zum Vorschein.

"Allo 'Arry! Wie geht es dir? Isch 'offe gut. Du musst unbedingt dabei sein wenn Bill und isch 'eiraten."

"Ähm, gut ich werde da sein!", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Beim Anblick von Fleur konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Da kam ein Geräusch aus der Richtung des Fensters. Harry schaute sich um und sah Hedwig, die dort mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe klopfte.

"Hedwig! Da bist du ja endlich.", sagte Harry und stieß das Fenster auf. Sie hüpfte ihm sogleich auf den ausgesteckten Arm, während er einen Brief von ihrem Bein löste. Er faltete den Brief auf.

" Von wem ist der?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

"Der ist von Hagrid. Aber alle meine Briefe sind mit Rätseln versehen, die man lösen muss, bevor man den richtigen Text lesen kann. Wegen Sicherheit und so. Also hör mal zu:

_Ob die ganze Welt in Fluten versinkt_

_oder das Licht von 15 Sonnen die Erde verbrennt,_

_wer eine gesunde Hand und die gebuckelte Hälfte des Kreises zu nutzen versteht,_

_wird unbeschadet überdauern."_

"Also, was meinst du?", fragte Harry Ron.

"Ist doch klar, ein Regenschirm!", kam es von der Tür. Da stand Remus Lupin. Lächelnd, aber ziemlich mitgenommen.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Harry, während Ron sich neben ihn stellte.

"Oh, ich hatte grade eine Auseinandersetzung mit Mundungus. Unwichtig!", antwortete Lupin,"Wollt ihr nicht mit runterkommen? Professor McGonagall möchte mit dir reden, Harry."

"Ja, gut. Kommst du Ron? Den Brief kann ich auch später lesen.", sagte Harry und die drei gingen zusammen die Treppe runter.

Da kam auch schon Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und begrüßte Harry und Ron mit festem Griff. Harry bemerkte, dass ihr Gesicht ein wenig eingefallen war. Sicher hatte sie in den vorigen Tagen viel zutun gehabt.

"Guten Morgen, Potter! Ich sollte Ihnen nur von Firenze mitteilen, dass sie gut daran täten das, was sie mit Albus Dumbledore zutun hatten, zu unterlassen. Sie begeben sich und Ihre fünf Freunde in große Gefahr."

"Ähm, Danke! Aber all das was sie mir sagen sollten wusste ich schon. Nur... Wieso fünf? Ich nehm nur Hermine und Ron mit."

"Warum es gerade fünf sind weiß ich auch nicht, Potter!", erwiderte Professor McGonagall schroff.

"Nun, einen schönen Tag noch, Potter.",fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu und verschwand.

"Hä? Was soll das denn bitte für eine Nachricht sein?", fragte Ron verdutzt,

"Die hat einen an der Klatsche und Firenze auch.", ertönte da plötzlich eine wohl bekannte Stimme.

Erschrocken drehten Ron und Harry sich beinahe synchron um.

Da stand Hermine, mit Ginny und Fleur. Harry tauchte so urplötzlich unter, dass nicht einmal Ron es mitbekam.

Harry ging hinaus in den Garten, schaute sich um und sah hinten beim Kastanienbaum die Zwillinge Fred und George. Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und setze sich.

"Hallo ihr beiden!", sagte er vorsichtig. Er hatte die Worte von Ron nicht vergessen.

"Oh, hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir?", grüßte George zurück.

"Ginny geht es jedenfalls nicht so gut.", ergänzte Fred ihn mit einer fast untypischen ernsten Mine.

Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, dass die beiden ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden wollten, das er ja eh schon hatte. Trotzdem fand er es blöd. Nachdenklich schaute er über die Wiesen und sah hinten auf der Weide eine aufgebrachte alte Frau herumrennen. Es war unverkennbar Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"Ach, du sch... !", sagte Harry geschockt. "Was will _die_ denn hier?"

"Die ist auf der Suche nach Fudge. Der ist nähmlich spurlos verschwunden! Die Sabberhexe ist ein wenig aufgewühlt. Ginny übrigens auch!", fügte Fred nur so nebenbei hinzu.

Das war Harry zu viel. " So, so! Ihr meint also mir macht das alles Spaß? ICH LIEBE SIE, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! ABER WOLLT IHR ETWA, DASS SIE IN UNNÖTIGE GEFAHR GERÄT? ICH LIEBE SIE!", brüllte Harry. Er war so zornig und traurig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Genau genommen war er auch noch nie so verzweifelt gewesen. Nicht einmal bei den Dursleys.

Die beiden schauten ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann seufzten sie und Fred sagte: "Du musst nicht brüllen, Harry! Wir sitzen genau neben dir. Am besten du erzählst uns das, was in dir vor geht! Das hilft dir und uns. Also, schieß los!"

Harry zögerte erst, doch dann überwand er sich und erzählte ihnen alles. Von der Trennung mit Ginny, dass er Angst hatte. Vor Voldemort und davor, dass er vielleicht seine Freunde und sich verlieren würde. Auch wenn das ein wenig egoistisch klang.

OooO

Ginny schaute verwirrt zu Ron hoch und fragte mit leiser Stimme: "Ähm, wieso verschwindet er einfach? Sehen mein Augen denn so verheult aus? Ich bin es doch, die weglaufen sollte!"

"Der hat Angst dir gegenüber zu treten!", antwortete er leichthin," also scher dich nicht drum."

"Na und ob ich mich drum schere!", rief sie sofort aufgebracht zurück. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen." Wieso tut er das? Empfindet er denn etwa gar nichts mehr für mich? Vor einem Monat noch war alles gut."

Ron schaute gequält.

"Ähm, natürlich empfindet er noch was für dich und du weißt aus welchem Grund er Schluss machte! Er sagte erst letztens zu mir, dass fast alle Menschen, die er liebte, von der dunklen Macht genommen worden sind! Es fällt ihm sehr schwer dir unter die Augen zu treten, deswegen solltest du ihm möglichst aus dem Weg gehen!"

Ginny wischte sich die Augen, ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie sagte: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass _du _jemals sowas vernünftiges sagen würdest auch wenn ich es am liebsten gar nicht gehört hätte. Du hast Recht!"

Ron lachte. "Hey, irgendwann werd auch ich erwachsen!" Freundschaftlich stupste er sie an der Schulter.

"Kinder, die Hochzeit fängt in weniger als 3 Stunden an!", rief Mrs Weasley zu den beiden rüber. "Ron, du sammelst bitte Harry ein und dann geht ihr hoch zu Bill. Ginny, du gehst bitte mit Gabrielle in dein Zimmer und zieht die Blumenkleider an.

Ron stöhnte und ging raus auf die sonnenbeschienene Terrasse. Überall standen Stühle und Blumenvasen. Es sah einfach beeindruckend aus.

"Haaarryy!", rief er. Keine Antwort kam. Aufeinmal hörte Ron ein Surren und WAMM.

OooO

"Ich meine ich hätte Rons Stimme gehört:", murmelte Harry unter der Kastanie. "Au!" Eine Kastanie hatte ihn mitten auf den Kopf getroffen. Grummelnd rieb er sich den schmerzenden Schädel. Warum warf ein Kastanienbaum mitten im Hochsommer Kastanien?

"Ich geh ihn mal suchen! Wer weiß was ihm passiert, wenn er alleine ist."

Fred nickte schläflich. Die drei hatten es sich unter dem Baum gemütlich gemacht.

Harry stand auf und ging den Weg entlang. Er musste an die Begegnung mit Cho Chang denken, die er vorhin auf dem Weg zu den Weasleys getroffen hatte. Ihm kam sie so aufgeregt und verwirrt vor. Irgendwas hatte sie zu verbergen. Was es auch war...

Mit einem Mal befand sich Harry auf der Terrasse. Er hatte gar nicht realisiert wo er hingelaufen war. Dann bemerkte er Ron.

"Ron? Steh auf, lass die Scherze!" dann bemerkte Harry eine zerbrochene Vase neben Ron. Sofort rastete ihm das womögliche Geschehen ein. Die Blutlache bestätigte seine erschreckende Idee.

"RON!"

OooO

"Ronald?", fragte da eine Stimme."Ich glaube er ist wach!"

Ron blinzelte. "W-wo bin ich? Hat die Feier schon angefangen?"

"Nein. Aber in weniger als 20 minuten sollte es so weit sein.", antwortete Mr Weasley lachend. "Harry hat dir schon wieder das Leben gerettet. Mit dem Litosanges-Fluch hatte er dich zurück in die Welt geholt. Harry, wie hast du einen der stärksten Flüche geschafft, die es je gibt? Den einzigen den ich dabei gesehen hab, war auf einem Foto, und zwar von Godric Griffendor!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er schien die ganze Zeit schon verstört. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es war als... ob ich gesteuert wurde. Mein Ich gehörte nicht mehr mir. Es war ein sehr komisches Gefühl!"

Charlie, der hinten in der Ecke gesessen hatte, klatschte mit einem lauten Patscher in die Hände. Alle zuckten zusammen. "Denke, wir sollten uns fertig machen. Fleur kriegt noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Ron, steh auf, du bist wieder kerngesund!"

Fred, George, Hermine, Mr Weasley und Mrs Weasley gingen mit Charlie mit. Ron schlurfte neben Harry aus seinem Zimmer.

"Komm, wir müssen uns umziehen. Die Hochzeit fängt bald an. Wir beide sehen aus wie Gauner. Hehe!", murmelte Ron. "Hast du ´ne Ahnung wer dich kontrolliert hat? Dem müsste ich dringend danken."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er fand, dass Ron ein wenig voreilig war, denn immerhin wussten sie nicht, wem sie es zu verdanken hatten. Und nachher schüttelte Ron noch die Hand des falschen Menschen...

"Harry, Ron meine Lieben, die Hochzeit fägt an! Seid ihr so weit?", kam unten die Stimme von Mrs Weasley.

"Äh, ja ein Moment, Mrs Weasley! Wir kommen gleich!", rief Harry runter.

"Ich warte!"

Schnell schlüpften die beiden in ihre marineblauen Anzüge und rannten runter. Zusammen mit Mrs Weasley gingen sie nach draußen. Fast jeder hatte schon Platz genommen. Harry setze sich in eine der mittleren Reihen zu Hermine, Ron ging mit Mrs Weasley nach vorne in die erste Reihe, wo der Rest der Familie saß. Dann begann die Zeremonie...

Ein alter Mann erhob den Zauberstab und wollte das heilige Ehebuch der Zauberer und Hexen heraufbeschwören, doch sobald er den Zauberstab nach vorne zeigte, wurde aus allen Blumen die hier standen, ein Schwarm aus hundert Bienolen.

Fleur und ein paar andere kreischten auf.

"M-Moment das haben wir gleich!", stotterte der Pastor. Er hob wieder den Zauberstab, doch aus den Bienolen wurden Kakerlaken.

Ein paar Frauen schrieen "Iiiiih" und sprangen auf ihre Stühle. Harry hörte Hermine neben sich wimmern. Ein paar ältere Männer und Kinder lachten vergnügt. Überall war Getuschel. Lupin gelang es, die Kakerlaken wieder in Blumen zu verwandeln und Ruhe trat ein.

Der Pastor schaute verwirrt.

"Nun machen sie schon! Wir ´aben nischt ewig Seit!", sagte die aufgebrachte Mutter von Fleur. Ihre Nasenflügel zitterten.

"Also gut, _chrm chrm_ Bill Weasley, wollen sie die hier anwesende Fleur Delacour lieben und ehren bis der Tod euch scheidet? So antworten sie bitte mit 'Ja, ich will!'.",sagte der Pastor, der sich die Worte sichtlich zu Herzen genommen hatte. Die Zeromonie lief im Großen und Ganzen glatt ab. Harry hörte erst später von Fred, dass der Zauberstab des Pastors ein Jux-Zauberstab gewesen war. George war daraufhin mit breitem Grinsen neben seinen Zwillingsbruder getreten und hatte gesagt, dass es einer der besten Streiche gewesen sei, den sie jemals gespielt hatten, weil niemand gemerkt hatte, dass es ein Streich war.

Harry versuchte, durch die Menge vor ihm hindurch Ron auszumachen. Er bemerkte, dass dieser seltsam abwesend schien und nichts von dem, was sich um ihn herum abspielte, mitbekam.

Tatsächlich aber verfolgte Ron die Zeremonie höchst interessiert. Er dachte darüber nach, wie verliebt sich Bill und Fleur ansahen.

Sobald die Zeremonie zuende war stand er wie in Trance auf und ging auf die beiden zu.

Er sah, wie sich die beiden leidenschaftlich umarmten und innig küssten.

Und da wusste Ron, dass Fleur und Bill einfach zusammen gehörten. Fleur war anders, als sie alle geglaubt hatten. Sie stand zu seinem Bruder, obwohl er ein Werwolf war. Sie war die Richtige für Bill. Ron gönnte sie seinem Bruder von ganzem Herzen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit!", sagte er und meinte es ernst.

* * *

_So, das ist meine Short Story, die auf meine Fanfiction hinweisen soll. Die wird dann auch demnächst veröffentlicht (Nur wann?...). Ich habe ein paar Anspielungen in die Story eingebaut, die darin dann weiter ausgeführt werden sollen. Schleichwerbung mach..._

_Bis demnächst, eure_

_Warm Shadow(s)_


End file.
